THE DANGEROUS NAMJA
by KimJoonMyeonstory
Summary: Lu Han, seorang peserta didik baru berasal dari China bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, seorang berandal di sekolah dan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Mereka bertemu karena sebuah peraturan yang mengenaskan untuk murid baru, dan Sehun membuatnya menjerit dibawah peraturannya [HunHan/KrisHo/KaiHo/Lay/YAOI/Mature/NC]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Dangerous Namja [Requested fic]

Cast : HunHan[Main pair], KrisHo, KaiHo

Author : KimJoonMyeonstory/JoonMyeonYiFan

Genre : friendship, romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang peserta didik baru berasal dari China bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, seorang berandal di sekolah dan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Mereka bertemu karena sebuah peraturan yang mengenaskan untuk murid baru, dan Sehun membuatnya menjerit dibawah peraturannya [HunHan/KrisHo/KaiHo/Lay/YAOI/Mature]

Disclaimer : Mereka semua manusia biasa yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, dan dipelihara oleh orangtua masing-masing... tapi cerita ini punya saya

Warning : Mature, NC, Kekerasan, YAOI, boyxboy, abal, banyak adegan dan ucapan dewasa.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! INI ADALAH FANFICTION UNTUK UMUR 17 KE ATAS KARENA TIAP CHAPTER PASTI ADA ADEGAN DEWASA. TAPI YANG NEKAT BACA GAPAPA... AUTHOR AJA BELUM CUKUP UMUR UDAH BIKIN FF BEGINIAN (/.****\) uwoo MALU GUEE #PLAK**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIR. PLEASE NO BASH *BOW***

* * *

[Chapter 1] 23/12/13 14 : 54 p.m]

_-Incheon airport 07.00 p.m-_

Pesawat yang mengantarkan penumpang dari Shanghai, telah _take off _di Bandara _Incheon, _Korea Selatan.

Pesawat dari negeri tirai bambu itu juga mengantarkan seorang pemuda berambut brunette dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Tangannya menarik sebuah koper berwarna hitam, di punggungnya masih ada tas punggung yang menggembung.

"Kim Joon Myeon, kau dimana?" Ucapnya, matanya bergerak kekanan dan ke kiri. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menelfon.

"Oh, baiklah.. aku akan segera kesana." Ia mengakhiri sambungan telefonnya, dan mulai berjalan.

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

Seorang pemuda berwajah _angelic _tengah duduk disebuah café bernuansa italy, café itu terletak didalam bandara _Incheon._

Nampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, tangannya menopang dagu. Sepertinya ia mulai jenuh.

Di meja tempat ia duduk, terletak sebuah ponsel flat berwarna putih. Layar ponsel itu mengerjab beberapa kali, rupanya ada panggilan masuk.

"Hallo." Ucapnya setelah mengangkat telefon.

Suara diseberang sana nampak ramai dengan hiruk pikuk manusia bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku berada di jack café, cepat kemari." Selang beberapa menit, pemuda itu mengakhiri sambungan telefonnya.

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Kedua pemuda itu bertemu di jack café, mereka saling melepas rindu dengan berpelukan.

"Apa kau lama menungguku?" Tanya pemuda manis yang memakai kacamata hitam ber-labelkan merk _Ray Bean_.

"Uhm.. sangat lama." Jawab pemuda berwajah angelic.

"Maaf Jun, tadi sempat ada _delayed _selama 30 menit."

Jika kalian ingin tahu nama mereka, simak baik-baik.

Pemuda dengan kacamata hitam itu bernama Luhan, nama lengkapnya Xi Luhan. Lalu pemuda yang memiliki wajah seperti malaikat bernama Junmen, nama lengkapnya Kim Joon Myeon.

"Lalu, setelah ini kau akan tinggal dimana _hyung_?," Tanya Joon Myeon sambil menyeruput segelas _cappucino milk _yang telah ia pesan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Dengan senang hati." Sambutnya dengan riang.

Hubungan mereka adalah sepasang sahabat. Luhan berasal dari China, sedangkan Joon Myeon berasal dari Korea Selatan. Mereka bertemu saat keluarga Kim berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Xi.

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

"Uhm, Jun. Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Luhan.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Joon Myeon, mengendarai sebuah mobil ber-merk _Mercedes Benz_ milik Joon Myeon.

"Daerah Gangnam." Jawab Joon Myeon singkat sembari menyetir mobilnya, dan Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan sudah mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibu Joon Myeon semenjak dua bulan yang lalu menetap di Jepang, karena bisnis.

"Eh, mengapa kau tidak ingin ikut bersama _your lovely parent's_? Hahaha.."

"Uhm, Jika aku ikut ke Jepang. Bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Bagaimana dengan _namjachingu_-ku? Hm? Hahaha.." Ucap Joon Myeon dengan santai.

"Aduh Junmen-ku sayang.. _Your parent's is very very rich, _Kau bisa memilih atau bahkan menunjuk sekolah ter-populer atau ter-mahal di Jepang, Dan masalah _your namjachingu _kau bisa berhubungan jarak jauh, atau istilahnya _Long Distance Relationship_." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar, membuat Joon Myeon tertawa.

"Hahahahaha... Tapi aku tetap ingin di Korea, _Deer-ge. _Hubungan jarak jauh? Aduh aku tidak bisa seperti itu, karena tiap bertemu aku harus menyentuhnya.. hahaha aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana _Kkamjong_ menahan hasratnya karena tidak ada aku di Korea."

"Wooooowww! Kau hebat Junmen! Jadi kau sudah berapa kali melakukannya?"

"Aisshh! Xi Luhan!"

"Hahahahaha!"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Joon Myeon berbunyi, tetapi ia tak langsung mengangkatnya. Karena ia takut akan ditilang polisi nantinya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di tempat ponsel yang telah ia sediakan di mobilnya, lalu memejet tombol dial dan meloadspeaker nya.

"_Yeoboseyo kkamjong_?" Ucap Joon Myeon.

"_Suho baby kau s-sedang –nngghh.. dimaanaa-ugh hm?"_

Mata Joon Myeon terbelalak kaget, bisa-bisanya si Jong In menelfon dirinya dengan suara seperti itu.

"_Aigooo! Kkamjong! _Ada apa denganmu?!"

"_Unngghh.. Suho hyuung ini semua gara-gara si Sehun, ia m-mengajakku –nngghh m-melihat video nista itu.. jadi aku t-terangsang.. b-bantu aku menyelesaikannya hyung baby.. aku sedang berada di kamarmu.."_

Joon Myeon merasa sungkan kepada Luhan, ia pasti mendengarkan suara Jong In yang sedang mendesah.

"Ehm.. tunggu aku. Aku perjalanan pulang, bye."

Tanpa pikir panjang Joon Myeon segera mengakhiri telefonnya. Ia melirik Luhan yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. Joon Myeon mengusap keringatnya.

"Woah Jun, kekasihmu _horny _sekali _ne_? Kau saja sampai terangsang begitu, hahaha." Luhan melirik ke arah celana Joon Myeon yang menggembung, Joon Myeon mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan.

"YA! XI LUHAAANN!"

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

Sesampainya di rumah Joon Myeon, Luhan segera membawa barang-barangnya dan mengikuti Joon Myeon.

"Ini kamarmu, Lu." Tutur Joon Myeon saat berhenti di depan kamar dengan pintu berwarna _dark brown._

"Gomawo Jun."

"Aku ke kamarku sebentar,_ ne_? Istirahatlah." Luhan mengangguk dan sebelum masuk ia ingin menggoda Joon Myeon.

"Hey Jun..., suruh dia pelan-pelan ya, hahaha.." Luhan segera masuk ke kamar barunya yang disediakan Joonmyeon

"XI LUHAAANN! KU BUNUH KAU!"

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

Setelah mandi, aku merasakan badanku pegal semua. Mungkin ini efek terlalu lama duduk di dalam pesawat.

Aku melihat sekeliling kamar Joon Myeon, ternyata luas juga.

Penat sekali rasanya.. uhmm. Lebih baik aku menelfon ibu dulu, dan memberi kabar bahwa aku sudah sampai di Korea dengan selamat.

"Hallo.." Ucapku setelah terdengar suara 'ya' dari sana.

"_Luhan? Kau sudah sampai?"_ Kudengar suara ibu nampak gembira sekali.

"Uhm, sekarang aku tinggal di rumah Joon Myeon."

"_Astaga, kau ini. Oh iya, kapan kamu sekolah?"_

"Mungkin besok lusa, mom."

"_Ohh.." _

"Ya sudah, aku ingin tidur dulu mom. Bye,"

"_Okay."_

Setelah itu aku meletakkan ponselku di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

Baru saja ingin menutup mata, tiba-tiba dari kamar Joon Myeon terdengar suara yang menggelikan, menurutku.

"_Aishh! Jong In! Kenapa kau telanjang begituu?! Cepat pakai bajumu!"_

"_Ya! Hyung baby~ aku sudah menunggumu selama 1 jam, dan sekarang kau malah memarahiku! Aishh jinjja!"_

"_Jong In! Keluar cep—mmpphh.."_

Itu yang ku dengar sebelum aku menutup mata kembali.

Hahaha, mungkin Joon Myeon akan diserang oleh kekasihnya itu. Dan aku lebih baik mendengarkan lagu, daripada mendengar suara aneh dari seberang sana.

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

Aku membawa Luhan menuju ke rumahku, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuknya beberapa pekan yang lalu.

"Ini kamarmu, Lu." Ucapku, saat berada di depan pintu kamar.

"_Gomawo_ Jun."

"Aku ke kamarku sebentar,_ ne_? Istirahatlah." Luhan mengangguk dan aku berbalik badan, tetapi Luhan berbicara kepadaku.

"Hey Jun..., suruh dia pelan-pelan ya, hahaha.."

"XI LUHAAANN! KU BUNUH KAU!"

Ah, aku sangat senang Luhan ada disini. Luhan berpindah kesini karena ia ingin bersekolah disini bersamaku. Betapa imutnya dulu Luhan itu, aku dan Luhan memang sudah saling mengenal.

.

.

.

"_Hallo adik manic, kenapa menangic?" Tanya bocah laki-laki dengan wajah manis serta pipi yang gembul._

"_Gwenchana, cuho menangic kalena tidak punya teman. Cemuanya gak mau cama Cuho, Yifan-cci uga tidak mau belmain cama Cuho, Padahal Cuho ingin belmain cama Yifan-cci." Jawab bocah laki-laki dengan mata yang sipit serta wajah yang imut._

"_Namamu Cuho? " _

"_Ne, nama hyung ciapa?" Tanya Suho, nama bocah laki-laki yang mempunyai wajah imut._

"_Aku Luhan.." Sedangkan bocah laki-laki dengan wajah manis itu bernama Luhan._

"_Ya! Cuho! Kecini.. Yifan-cci mau main belcamamu." Kali ini ada seorang lelaki kecil mempunyai badan yang tinggi meneriaki Suho._

"_Jinjja? Woahh.. Luhan-cci kajja kita belmain belcama.."_

"_Ne.."_

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Yifan? Hahaha.. orang jahat itu. Dimana sekarang ia?" Gumamku saat akan membuka pintu kamar.

"Chagiyaa.. "

"Ne~"

Ternyata Kai sudah tidak sabar rupanya.

_**TheDangerousNamja **_

"Siapa dia _hyung_?!" Tanya seorang lelaki yang mempunyai kulit sedikit hitam ke Joonmyeon. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian atasan sehingga menampakan dada bidangnya yang terbentuk dengan seksi. Lelaki berkulit hitam eksotis itu berbaring di atas kasur.

"Sahabat lama, Xi Luhan." Jawab Joonmyeon tanpa menoleh ke lelaki itu.

Joonmyeon menutup pintu kamarnya, dan berbalik.

"Aishh! Jong In! Kenapa kau telanjang begituu?! Cepat pakai bajumu!"

"_Ya! Hyung baby_~ aku sudah menunggumu selama 1 jam, dan sekarang kau malah memarahiku! Aishh _jinjja_!"

"Jong In! Keluar cep—mmpphh.."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Joonmyeon itu adalah Jongin, kekasih Joonmyeon.

Jongin menarik tangan Joonmyeon, sehingga posisi Joonmyeon menindih Jongin. Dengan cepat Jongin menyambar bibir berwarna _soft pink_ milik Joonmyeon.

"Tenang _hyung,_ bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya? Hm?" Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Joonmyeon, dengan lihai lidah bertekstur lembut itu menjilat daun telinga sang kekasih.

"Mmmh.. aku lelah Jong~"

"Maaf Joonmyeon _hyung_... untuk kali ini tidak ada penolakan." Seringai terpatri di wajah tampan Jongin, membuat siapa saja yang melihat seringai itu menjadi muak.

"_Ne, arraseo_."

Mungkin Jongin dan Joonmyeon sama-sama dibutakan oleh nafsu. Mereka tidak memperdulikan semua orang yang menganggap hubungan mereka ini terlarang, toh banyak sekarang pasangan sesama jenis.

"Eunnghh..joongg.." Lenguh Joonmyeon ketika Jongin menghisap lehernya, memberi tanda merah keungu-unguan diatas kulit putih miliknya.

Perlahan tangan Jongin membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan kekasihnya.

"_Hyung_, jangan tinggalkan aku _ne_? Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin setelah ia bertukar posisi menjadi di atas Joonmyeon.

Tangan lentik dan halus Joonmyeon mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Jongin penuh cinta.

"_Arraseo, nado.. nado saranghae_ Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Joonmyeon dengan lembut.

"_And now.. i will eat you, my angels._" Joonmyeon tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang pemuda berkulit tan berjalan di tengah keramaian jalan raya Seoul. Kira__-__kira ada 10 jangkah kakinya melangkah, ia berbelok ke sebuah toko bercat putih._

"_Permisi ahjussi, apakah anda memiliki album Donghae and Eunhyuk keluaran terbaru?" Sebut saja Jongin, pemilik kulit tan tersebut._

"_Ada, sepertinya tinggal satu stock. Ada di rak belakang." Tunjuk pelayan toko kaset tersebut._

"_Khamsahamnida." Lalu Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke rak belakang, tempat album cd terbaru._

"_A__-__ah! Ini dia album—" _

_Saat Jongin ingin mengambil album yang tinggal satu itu, sebuah tangan putih dan mulus terlebih dahulu mengambil album itu._

"_Y-Ya! Aku juga ingin membelinya, ahjussi." Jongin menahan lengan lelaki berwajah seperti malaikat, itu menurut Jongin. Jantung Jongin berdegup, entah karena apa._

"_Emmhh.. aku juga ingin membelinya, sudah lama aku menunggu album ini." Suaranya lembut, dan merdu. Hati Jongin berdesir, melihat mata pemuda manis di hadapannya._

'_Ada apa dengan jantungku?' Batin Jongin._

_Jongin merasa kikuk, ia menggaruk tengkuknya._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor ponsel?" Jongin sangat bodoh dalam merangkai kata-kata. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan 'Bagaimana jika aku membayar separuh harga dan anda juga separuh.'_

"_M-Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"_

_Jongin salah tingkah, dalam sekejap matanya menemukan tag name pemuda itu._

"_Mianhae, maksudku aku membayarnya separuh harga, dan anda juga separuh harga. Lalu kita bisa memilikinya bersama, maka dari itu aku meminta nomor ponsel anda, Joonmyeon-ssi."_

"_O-oh ne."_

_._

_._

_._

_Seminggu kemudian, Jongin dan Joonmyeon sering bertemu. Berterimakasihlah kepada satu album cd yang membuat mereka semakin dekat._

"_Jadi.. bagaimana jawabanmu hyung?" Jongin menyatakan perasaannya di sebuah universitas, tempat Joonmyeon berkuliah._

"_A-Aku.."_

_Hujan tidak menyurutkan suasana hati Jongin. Perasaannya campur aduk antara cemas, bahagia, dan sedih._

"_Mianhae.. aku salah hyung, seharusnya aku menepati janjiku. Aku benar-benar lupa dengan ajakanmu ke Sungai Han."_

_Joonmyeon memang mengajak Jongin ke sungai han. Dengan semangat, Jongin berkata jika ia bisa datang pada jam __7__ malam._

_Pada kenyataannya hujan lebat turun pada malam itu, sehingga Jongin melupakan ajakan Joonmyeon. Dan disanalah Joonmyeon menunggu Jongin selama 5 jam._

"_Mianhae.. aku pulang dulu hyung.."_

"_Jongin.. saranghae.." Joonmyeon menangis dipelukkan Jongin, ia tak ingin kehilangan lelaki baik di hadapannya ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ahh.. eumpphh.. yeaahh..." Jongin menghisap puting Joonmyeon yang menegang, menyedotnya seakan puting berwarna soft pink itu mengeluarkan cairan putih.

Tubuh mereka sudah tidak berbalut sehelai benang pun.

"Lihatlah _hyung_, kau sudah sangat tegang." Ucap Jongin dengan seringaiannya, tangannya memijat kejantanan Joonmyeon dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

"Aahh.. m-mhh.. hisap dia Jong-ahh.." Dada Joonmyeon naik turun, seperti lari maraton.

Wajahnya memerah, banyak _kissmark _di bagian leher dan dadanya, nafasnya terengah.

Jongin mencumbui pusar Joonmyeon lalu turun ke bawah, tepat di atas kejantanan Joonmyeon yang menegang ia meniupkan nafas dari mulutnya.

"C-Cepatlah... J-Jangan m-menggodakuuhh.."

Dengan keinginan kekasihnya sendiri, ia memasukkan kejantanan Joonmyeon ke dalam mulutnya.

"Argghhh.. ouwhh.. i-iniihh sungguh –mmmhhh nikmaatt... Jonngghh.."

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Mereka melakukan sex sudah sekitar 6 kali.

Masih sedikit, ya itu benar.

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

"_Ya! Irreona_ Xi _Gege_!"

Pagi-pagi sekali Joonmyeon membangunkan Luhan, yang masih bergulung manis dengan selimut biru laut milik Joonmyeon.

"5 menit lagi..."

Joonmyeon dengan kasar menyibak selimut Luhan yang menutupi tubuh pemuda China itu sampai lehernya.

"Kau pikir sekolahku masuk jam berapa?!" Tanya Joonmyeon sembari merapikan selimut lalu menyiapkan tas dan baju Luhan.

"_Mollaseyo.._"

"_Ppalii! Ppalii.. _30 menit lagi Xi-_ge._"

Luhan bangun dan meregangkan tangannya, ia sengaja berlama-lama.

"Aiiisshhh! _PPALIWAA_!" Teriak Joonmyeon, lalu mendorong Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yeaahh~ _schooll schooll_... wuhuuu.."

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

"Jun.. aku takut.." Ucap Luhan sembari menggigit kuku jarinya.

Joonmyeon dan Luhan telah sampai di **Gyeonggi Suwon International High School. **Mereka berangkat menaiki mobil yang dikendarai Jongin.

"Xi-_ge _ini sekolah, bukan pemakaman. Untuk apa takut?" Dengus Joonmyeon sebal, jas almamater sekolahnya diremas Luhan sampai kusut.

"_Geureyo_, antarkan aku sampai depan kelas."

Perlu kalian ketahui. Joonmyeon saat ini masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas, Luhan duduk di bangku kelas 3, sedangkan Jongin kelas 1.

"_Arraseo.._"

Joonmyeon sempat menelan ludahnya, karena Luhan ditempatkan di kelas 3-4. Dimana sebuah genk yang terkenal berbahaya dan mesum ada di kelas itu. Banyak korban yang terkena serangan jiwa karena tertekan di kelas itu. Terutama sang ketua yang membahayakan.

Ketuanya bernama Oh Sehun. Anggotanya Kris yang terkenal dengan wajah dingin dan ke-angkuhannya, yang kedua Lay, pemuda manis yang memiliki dimple di pipinya. Tetapi dibalik wajahnya yang manis itu, ia sangat galak dan angkuh.

Seluruh murid di sekolah ini menyebutnya dengan **WOLF GENK**

Garis bawahi itu.

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

"J-Jun.. a-aku—"

"Luhan-_ge_.. aku ada pelajaran 5 menit lagi.. _fighting_!" Setelah berucap demikian, Joonmyeon berlari menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang nampak gugup.

**3-4 Classroom**

Luhan memilin ujung kemejanya, terdengar didalam kelas itu sangat berisik.

'Apa tidak ada gurunya?' Batin Luhan.

"Oke Luhan.. ini juga kemauanmu sendiri, kau harus bisa! _Fighting_!" Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, untuk menenangkan jantungnya.

Tangan lentik untuk ukuran laki-laki itu terulur ingin mengetuk pintu.

**TOK...TOK..**

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Malah, kelas itu semakin ramai dengan gelak tawa.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! LIHAT ITU! MENARIK SEKALI BUKAN?!"**

Ya, pasti tidak ada gurunya. Pikir Luhan.

**CKLEK~**

**O_O**

Luhan membulatkan matanya, ketika dilihatnya seorang guru terjerembab dari kursi. Bukannya ada yang menolong, seluruh siswa di kelas itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dengan hati yang penuh kasihan, Luhan membantu guru tersebut berdiri.

"_Gwenchanayo?songsaenim?." _

"_Gwenchana,.. khamsahamnida.." _

Sekilas Luhan melirik name tag guru itu.

'**Shin Bong Sun'**

Guru itu berdiri, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal.

"Kau murid baru itu ya?" Tanya Shin Songsaenim.

"Ah.. _ne_."

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

Luhan menatap sekeliling kelas dengan interior yang mengerikan. Banyak kursi dan meja berselempangan dimana-mana.

"_A-anyeonghaseyo.. N-Naneun Xi L-Luhan i-imnida.. b-bangapseumnida.."_

"**LIATLAH BOCAH CULUN ITU! HAHAHAHA! ..." **Seseorang berteriak dari belakang dengan tampang mengejek, gelak tawa memenuhi indra pendengaran Luhan. Ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah, Luhan-ssi. Kau duduk disamping Kim Minseok, Minseok angkat tanganmu." Tutur guru tersebut.

Lalu Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong yang berada di pojok kanan kelas, dekat jendela.

Sementara Shin Bong Sun, guru yang tadi masuk kelas. Kini keluar.

Belum sempat Luhan berkenalan dengan teman satu bangkunya, seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut berwarna milky white meniup telinga Luhan, membuat sang empu mendesah.

"Hmm.. desahanmu boleh juga." Gumam pemuda ber name tag **Oh Se Hoon**

"_W-Waeyo?"_

"Xi Luhan, kau tahu 'kan.. di seluruh sekolah di muka bumi pasti ada peraturan untuk murid baru." Sehun menyeringai dihadapan Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus ikut aku. Kris, Lay.. kau tidak boleh ikut." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang tak diketahui Luhan.

TBC!

* * *

p.s : Untuk chap depan aku kasih bocoran. Sehun bakalan NC'an sama Luhan loohh.. maka dari itu review yang banyak.. biar semangat buat NC nya #PLOK hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : The Dangerous Namja [Requested fic]

Cast : HunHan[Main pair], KrisHo, KaiHo

Author : KimJoonMyeonstory/JoonMyeonYiFan

Genre : friendship, romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Summary : Lu Han, seorang peserta didik baru berasal dari China bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, seorang berandal di sekolah dan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Mereka bertemu karena sebuah peraturan yang mengenaskan untuk murid baru, dan Sehun membuatnya menjerit dibawah peraturannya [HunHan/KrisHo/KaiHo/Lay/YAOI/Mature/NC]

Disclaimer : Mereka semua manusia biasa yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, dan dipelihara oleh orangtua masing-masing... tapi cerita ini punya saya

Warning : Mature, NC, Kekerasan, YAOI, boyxboy, abal, banyak adegan dan ucapan dewasa.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! INI ADALAH FANFICTION UNTUK UMUR 17 KE ATAS KARENA TIAP CHAPTER PASTI ADA ADEGAN DEWASA. TAPI YANG NEKAT BACA GAPAPA... AUTHOR AJA BELUM CUKUP UMUR UDAH BIKIN FF BEGINIAN (/.****\) uwoo MALU GUEE #PLAK**

**MAAFKAN SAYA KALAU NAMA LUHAN SALAH GUE EMANG GAK TAHU, BANYAK YANG BILANG NAMANYA XI LUHAN, XIAO LUHAN, ATAU LU HAN GUE BINGUNG, MAKASIH SARANNYA ;D DAN CHAPTER 2 SAMPAI END NANTI NAMA LUHAN ITU LU HAN.. HEHEHE..**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIR PLEASE NO BASH! *BOW***

Chapter 2 [ 29/01/14 16:56 p.m]

"_Lu Han, kau tahu 'kan.. di seluruh sekolah di muka bumi pasti ada peraturan untuk murid baru." Sehun menyeringai dihadapan Luhan._

"_Apa?" _

"_Kau harus ikut aku. Kris, Lay.. kau tidak boleh ikut." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang tak diketahui Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KimJoonMyeonstory present**

**.**

**.**

**.  
The Dangerous Namja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Setengah berlari Sehun membawa Lu Han. Membuat pemuda manis di belakangnya ini memberontak.

"Diam _stupid_!" Satu ucapan kasar dari Sehun membuat Lu Han diam seribu bahasa.

Sekitar 4 jangkah, mereka berhenti disebuah bangunan yang agak kumuh. Lu Han yakin, ini bukan lagi di lingkungan Sekolah. Melainkan dekat sungai, tepat di belakang rumah sakit umum.

'**DON'T ENTER THIS BUILD!'**

Tulisan itu yang Lu Han lihat di atas pintu.

Dan dibawah tulisan itu ada sebuah logo, berbentuk serigala.

Perasaan Lu Han tidak enak, ia ingin pergi dari sini. Tapi, jika ia kabur bukankah mereka akan menganggap dirinya sebagai lelaki pecundang? Hm, mungkin.

"Masuk."

Dilihatnya Sehun yang sudah memasuki bangunan kecil tersebut. Bodohnya Lu Han, ia harusnya pergi ketika dilihatnya Sehun memasuki ruangan itu.

**Satu langkah**

**Dua langkah**

**Tiga langkah**

Lu Han berdiri tepat di depan pintu kayu itu. Aroma alkohol langsung menyeruak ketika ia mendekati bangunan itu.

**Gelap.**

Tersentak, saat tangan Sehun menariknya kasar.

Terdengar suara berdebum dari belakang. Lu Han menengok, ternyata Sehun menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

**Eh?**

Untuk apa dikunci?

"K-Kau t-tidak akan.. m-melecehkanku b-bukan?" Tanya Lu Han, rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum. Bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Oooh.. tidak anak manis.. aku hanya ingin memberimu ujian kekuatan mental."

Apa katanya?

Kekuatan Mental?

"Kekuatan mental? Maksudmu?" Lu Han menaikkan alisnya, ia berpikiran bahwa ia akan diuji dengan Wushu. Mengingat ini adalah negara gingseng, maka olahraga khas negara ini Karate.

"Kau, duduklah di sofa panjang itu." Ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh Lu Han, ia sedang membuka laci-laci meja.

"Ooh.. _ne._"

Bukankah Sehun menyuruh Lu Han untuk duduk? Emm, jawabannya ya. Tetapi rusa jantan dari China ini merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa hitam dengan bantalan yang empuk.

Oh, Lu Han salah mengira. Bangunan ini tidak seburuk yang ia fikirkan.

Mewah, cukup mewah.

Didalam ruangan ini ada _Air Conditioner _bahkan penghangat ruangan, lalu di dinding itu terdapat tulisan **"Boy Who Cried Wolf". **Mata Lu Han tak sengaja menangkap foto, dengan sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

"Y-Yifan?"

Bukan, bukan. Ia salah liat, Yifan sudah menetap di Kanada bukan? Itu fikir Lu Han.

"_Honey, let's play_."

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

"Tidak sabar rupanya, hm?" Ucap Sehun ketika dilihatnya Lu Han yang malah berbaring di sofa.

"A-apa yang kau bawa?"

"Oh ini.. hanya sebuah _dildo_, _cock ring, butt plug, dan vibrator._"

Lu Han menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dalam suhu sekitar 16° Celcius ia merasa hawa panas.

"U-Untuk apa itu s-semua?" Bukannya Lu Han tidak tahu alat-alat itu. Tapi bertanya dulu tidak masalah bukan?

"Untuk menguji kekuatanmu, sayang.."

Bibir Sehun sangat terasa di telinga Lu Han, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Geli mendera tubuhnya, apalagi disaat Sehun menjilat daun telinganya.

**HAH?**

**MENJILAT TELINGA?!**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!"

Ya, ini sudah diluar batas. Sehun akan berbuat macam-macam padanya.

'**SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!' **

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

"Huh.. gila sekali bocah cadel itu! Pasti dia akan bercinta dengan bocah baru itu!" Seorang pemuda dengan dimple manis di pipi sebelah kanan, mengeluh dan menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kiri. Di jas almamater terdapat nama sang pemuda ini. **Zhang Yixing**.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula itu yang pertama untuknya." Timpal teman sebangkunya, ber _tage name_ **Kris Wu**.

Betul sekali, mereka anggota WOLF GENK.

"Kris, bukankah nama aslimu Wu Yifan?" Tanya Lay, itu nama kerennya seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Ssstt! Jangan terlalu kerass bodoh!"

"Memang kenapa?"

Jangan heran, Lay adalah orang yang sangat ingin tahu. Lay juga orang yang sangat cerewet. Sebenarnya ia tidak pantas masuk ke dalam WOLF GENK.

"Ada teman masa kecilku disini, aku tak ingin dia mengetahui keberadaanku." Jelas Kris, sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Apakah begitu _special?_"

"Ya, aku sudah lama mencintainya."

Lay menahan tawanya. Ternyata orang sedingin dan sejutek Kris mencintai seseorang. Haruskah Lay meniup terompet sekarang? Tidak perlu, ini bukan tahun baru.

"Siapa namanya?"

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

Pelajaran pertama telah usai. Pergantian bel sudah berbunyi 12 menit yang lalu.

Joonmyeon dan teman-temannya berhamburan keluar kelas. Karena kelas 2-1 ini akan berlangsung pelajaran olahraga.

"Kau kenapa Junmen?" Tanya lelaki manis yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Um, sedaritadi Joonmyeon nampak tidak tenang.

"Ah, kau ini mengagetkanku Baek."

"Hehehe.. Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku."

Perlu kalian ketahui. Yang sedang bercakap bersama Joonmyeon itu Baekhyun, ia adalah teman satu bangku Joonmyeon, nama lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun.

"Um.. kau tahu 'kan ada murid baru di sekolah ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ia, sahabatku dari China. Dan aku takut jika ia akan dilecehkan oleh wolf genk, perasaanku tidak enak Baek."

"Wah?! Berarti sahabatmu itu lebih tua darimu? Siapa namanya?"

"Lu Han."

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabatmu itu, Jun."

Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun lalu berganti pakaian.

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

"Bagaimana manis, nikmat bukan?"

"Mmmpphh.. nngghh.."

Sehun melihat tubuh Lu Han yang tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Tubuhnya putih mulus, dan tercetak sedikit abs di dada bidang Lu Han. Mengagumkan.

Tangan milik pemuda berambut _milky white_ itu, terulur membelai pipi pemuda manis dihadapannya. Keringat yang membanjiri wajah pemuda manis ini menambah gairah seorang Oh Se Hoon.

"Aku akan menambah kecepatan _vibrator_ itu, bertahanlah sayang.."

Lu Han hanya bisa menggeleng dengan kuat. Karena mulutnya di tutup menggunakan kain dengan kuat. Begitu pula dengan tangan dan kakinya, mereka diikat menggunakan borgol rantai.

Air mata terus mengalir, ini penyiksaan bahkan pelecehan.

"Uhh.. anak manis.. jangan menangis, cup cup.."

Jahat sekali. Sehun menambahkan kecepatan vibrator itu menjadi hard.

"Unnghh.. aku sudah tidak tahan merasakan lubangmu, sayang."

Sehun membuka seragam atasannya. Menampilkan dada bidang yang... biasa saja dibandingkan milik Lu Han.

Perlahan, Sehun berjalan mendekati Lu Han yang menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

**BRUGH~**

Mata indah Lu Han membulat, ketika dilihatnya Sehun yang menindih badannya tanpa mengenakan atasan.

"Afa fang ing hau lahuhan?" Susah payah Lu Han berbicara agar didengar Sehun. Tapi apa daya, suaranya tertutup oleh kain.

"Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, sayang?"

Lu Han menggeliat tak nyaman. Pasalnya, dengan keadaan Sehun menindih tubuhnya. Vibrator nista itu semakin menumbuk prostatnya.

"Whoa~ kejantanan milikmu _hard_ sekali sayang~ boleh aku me**netralkan**nya?"

Lu Han diam. Bukan karena ia menginginkannya, toh si Sehun pasti menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Baiklah sayang~ kau boleh mendesah sekarang.."

Lalu Sehun membuka sumpalan kain yang ada di mulut Lu Han.

"BRENGSEK KAU! BAJINGAN! CABUT VIBRATOR ITU BRENGSEK!" Maki Lu Han dengan nada yang tinggi, sebenarnya jika tangan dan kakinya tidak di borgol, sudah dipastikan si Sehun ini tinggal nama dan esoknya seluruh sahabat karib akan mengikuti sesi pemakaman, mengingat Lu Han sangat ahli dalam bidang tinju dan wushu.

"Ck..ck..ck hmm.. anak manis tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, nanti ayah dan ibu tidak memberimu permen, hahaha!" Ejek Sehun dengan tertawa nista. Tangannya membelai kejantanan Lu Han yang mengacung tegak.

"Berterima kasihlah kepadaku, karena aku tidak memasang _cock ring _di ujung kejantananmu itu sayang~" Timpal Sehun. Mulutnya berhadapan dengan kejantanan Lu Han.

**SLURPP~**

Lu Han merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak sekarang, Ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Menjerit dibawah seorang bocah!

"Mmmpphh.. cpkmhh.." Suara kecipak terdengar dari bagian bawah sana, yang sudah dipastikan itu pergelutan antara mulut Sehun dengan kejantanan Lu Han.

"D-Dasar –ouwwhh .. b-brengsek –nngghhh sshhh.." Dada Lu Han melengkung, ia meremas rambut Sehun. Menyalurkan rasa perih sekaligus nikmat yang dirasakannya.

**CROOTT!**

Itu adalah ereksi Lu Han yang kedua, setelah mengalami mimpi basah di umur kira-kira 13 tahun. Dan sekarang ia menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun berbaik hati kali ini, ia berbagi sedikit sperma Lu Han.

"Sperma milikmu manis dan asin, hmm.. membuat ketagihan."

Banyak orang berkata, jika hubungan intim paling nikmat saat kita bermain di daerah puting susu, leher, dan bagian inti. Maka dari itu Sehun ingin menjelajah itu semua, bagaimana ia bisa tahu itu semua?

Jawabannya, setiap hari ia membuka situs porno, baik itu berbentuk cerita, artikel, gambar, maupun video. Sampai-sampai ia tertarik membeli _sex toys _tujuannya untuk bermain _single_. Mengingat ia tak memiliki kekasih.

"Aku akan memulainya sekarang~" Suara Sehun sengaja dibuat mendayu-dayu, bersikap sok manis dihadapan Lu Han.

Dengan sisi baik yang sangat tipis itu, Sehun mencabut vibrator yang tertanam di lubang Lu Han.

"MAU APA LAGI KAU! –AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Lu Han berteriak sekencang mungkin, bagaimana tidak? Sehun langsung membuka celananya dan memasukkan kejantanan miliknya ke dalam lubang belakang Lu Han. Sangatlah sakit, bagaikan diterkam oleh singa ganas.

Sehun menggeram, kejantanannya diremas oleh dinding rektum Lu Han, nikmat sekali.

Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Lu Han, Sehun memberi lumatan pada puting susu yang mengacung tegak dihadapannya. Hal ini tidak mungkin tidak Lu Han mendesah.

"Ahh, nngghhh... b-bergeraklah –ummhh.."

"Baiklah sayang~~"

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

"Kim Joon Myeon, bisakah kau antarkan surat komite ini ke kelas 3-4? Olahraga kali ini ditiadakan, karena mister Zhao sedang mengantar anaknya berobat." Ucap seorang wanita muda yang menjabat sebagai guru mandarin Joonmyeon, Miss Liu Hao.

"Baiklah, bu." Joonmyeon menerima sekepal surat, dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Oh, berikan itu ke Kris Wu." Timpal Miss Liu, dan dijawab Joonmyeon dengan anggukan.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya dengan gusar, ia tak ingin mengantar surat komite yang diberikan oleh Miss Liu. Karena, ada seseorang yang mengingatkannya dengan teman masa kecilnya, Kris. Ya, Kris mirip seperti Yifan.

Tak tahukah Joonmyeon, bahwa Kris itu Yifan.

**-In Class 3-4-**

"**TWO MOONS-HEY LOOK GUYS-TWO MOONS!"**

"**HUWAA, MINHOO!"**

"**MANA SEX TOYS MILIKKU TAEMINN!"**

"**AAHH –FASTEERRHH UUMMHHHH.."**

Keributan yang terdengar dari luar oleh Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon berfikiran bahwa kelas ini Gila.

** .Mesum**

Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon membuka pintu kelas tersebut. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia karena dihadapannya berdiri seseorang pemuda tampan.

_**TheDangerousNamja**_

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan liarnya, sebut saja Kris.

"E-eh, s-surat dari _Laoshi_ Liu, entah apa isinya," Joonmyeon menyodorkan surat beramplop coklat itu ke Kris.

"Terimakasih,"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, kemudian berlalu kembali.

Belum ada tiga langkah ia berjalan, Kris memanggilnya.

"Suho, nanti malam datanglah ke rumahku."

Setelah berucap demikian Kris memasuki kelasnya. Sementara Joonmyeon mematung di tempat.

'**Kenapa Kris memanggilku dengan sebutan Suho? Bukankah hanya Yifan yang tahu? Jangan.. Jangaan..'**

TBC

P.s : Chap depan masih ada HunHan NC'an kook, KrisHo juga udah mulai muncul dikit ;D Ntar aku usahain Kai sama kyungsoo ;) chap ini pendek kan? Hihihi emang sengaja ..

Balasan review :

**Kikikyujunmyun**** : **Owow, gak bisa chinguu hehehe.. lagi demen KaiHo soalnya, ini juga request ff dri temen, betewe gomawo reviewnyee :* ketjupbasah

**Riyoung17**** : **Gomawo ;)

**cupcupcuphie12**** : **iyaa, biar chap depan ga usah diceritain kembali wks, gomawo reviewnya ;D

**IkaIkaHun11 **** : **KaiSoo nanti nyusul deh wks, SuLay? Waduuh Suho sekarang ga pantes lagi jadi seme, kan dia udah ngaku ngaku mama EXO, jadi pasangannya KrisHo #Hehe gomawo reviewnya.

**Happybacon ** : Wokeehh

**VirXiaoLu **** : **Luhannya dibawa keliling Indonesia, gomawo reviewnya ;)

**fangirl-shipper **** : **MAKASIIHH.. DIBILANG KETJEH UWOO #PELUKLUHAN hehehe gomawo waiting sama reviewnyaa ;*

** : **Waahh, pasti chingu suka berbau yadong ?/ #Ditendang wks~

**younlaycious88 **** : **hahaha.. aman kok aman

**KrisHo WonKyu**** : **huwoo makasih loh reviewnya.. ini bakalan ada KrisHo kok, tenang ajaa.. 3

**hunhanminute **** : **makasih karena disukai.. hehehe

**pandarkn **** : **huum, sehun jadi bad boy disini..

**ssnowish** : asiikk jugaa..

**kim heeki** : aduuh, reviewnya jangan kepaksa gitu dong hehehe.. tapi aku seneng kok dapet repiew 3 gomawo

**NaizhuAmakusa** : hubungannya KrisHo ada deehh, pokoknya ada lah..

**luhanssi** : ya emang kecepetan siih, itu noh si temenku ngebet nc nya.. wks~

**hunhanie** : moga aja chap ini hot, gomawo ;d

**dheamerliana** : gue juga penasaran ?/

**anaknyaHUNHAN** : Okee.. wah mudah ketebak yee :3 betewe username chingu lucu dah wkas~

**lisnana1** : Gomawoo ~~

**Sari2 ** : HunHan, karena biar ga ribet KaiHo diceritain dulu :3

**AnnisaMik** : Betewe, yehet siapa ya? Hehehe

**Flower you** : iyeee

**pikachuu** : aaa.. kemungkinan di chp 3 nantii.. hehe hawa itu ga bisa mingkem kayak para adam.. wks

**hunhan98** : CHAP DEPAN YAK! HEHEHE

**Luhandazed** : makasih sarannya, berkat chingu aku tahu nama Lu Han. Banyak kok yang bikin ff namanya xiao luhan, xi luhan atau lain sebagainya.. makasih banget :*

**Srdkj414** : loh jangan salah, Lay itu laki laki sedjati!

**haniehhhh** : kagak bisa janji sih gue :3

**HyunRa** : Semenya Kai, suho ga tau kalau kris itu yifan. Yang tahu hanya kris aja..

**Qyraaa** : myohmyohmyohmy~ #nyanyi hehehe.. gendong aja kalau kasihan #wks

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu** : gomawo!

**Novey** : ahahaah, gomawo

**Odult Maniac** : tidak menjanjikan sih.. #penonton kecewa

**Byun Nope** : beruntung, barusan review udah langsung gue publish hari ini hehehe :D

HUWWOOO GAK NYANGKA BAKALAN DAPET REVIEW SEGINI BANYAKNYA

SAYA MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH BUAT PARA REVIEW, FAVORITES, DAN FOLLOWERS FF INI! SERTA SIDERS YANG MENAIKKAN RATING FF INI! GOMAWOOO!

Maaf kalau update telat, soalnya lagi sibuk sibuknya try out kelas 9 niihh T.T

_**~KimJoonMyeonstory~**_


End file.
